Tradiciones
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: A dónde fueres, haz lo que vieres. Más de una vez Jim a sufrido teniendo que soportar las tradiciones de los planetas a los que visitaba, y este no sería la excepción. Al menos tenía a Spock a su lado, y todo era por el bien de Bones, pero... ¡maldición, iba a matar a esa estúpida princesa si volvía a hacerle beber esa cosa! / Spirk establecido. Excusa para hacer sufrir a Jim.


**Tradiciones**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K+ (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de **_Star Trek_** pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Advertencias:** Spirk Establecido. Post Into Darkness, sin spoilers.

**Notas: **Tengo examen mañana. ¿Qué significa? que estoy llena de estrés que suele salir en forma de inspiración para fics. Ni siquiera he leído esto una segunda vez, así que mañana, luego de mi examen, le daré una revisada, por mientras, ojalá les agrade. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo volver a escribir de Star Trek, siento que dejé abandonado el fandom por falta de inspiración. Aquí dejo una gotita del mar de ideas que se me mueren sin escribirlas.

Se lo dedico con amor a mi querida FA, que la extraño como siempre, y a Lena, que hace un trabajo grandioso en el foro de **The Final Slash Frontier**! prometo ayudarte más ahora que termine mis exámenes.

* * *

**Tradiciones****  
One-Shot**

* * *

El sudor caía por su frente al mismo tiempo que el Capitán Kirk forzaba a ese líquido hirviendo a bajar por su garganta mientras sentía como todos sus intestinos se achicharraban a su paso. La tercera taza y aún faltaban dos más para completar el ritual, según lo informado por el Señor Spock. El rubio humano apenas pudo poner una media sonrisa adolorida hacia la doradamente escamosa princesa humanoide, vestida de forma ligera, que bebía frente a él, expulsando el vapor por esas convenientes agallas a los lados de su cuello.

Maldita fuese ella y toda su progenie, que le observaba a cierta distancia con obvia diversión en sus rostros alargados y brillantes por la piel de serpiente que les cubría. Todos vestidos con esas ropas que prácticamente no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

—Capitán.

El tono de voz de su Primer Oficial le hizo darse cuenta que estuvo apunto de arruinar toda la ceremonia tomando la taza número cuatro sin antes comer del pequeño manjar que correspondía tragar entre trago y trago. Los ojos del vulcano le miraron fijamente con algo probablemente más parecido a la determinación que a la compasión, mientras Jim se resignaba y acercaba su mano a la pirámide de azúcar. O al menos eso parecía hasta que era puesta sobre la lengua, entonces era cuando…

… si, eso. El trozo de gélido hielo derritiéndose en boca y bajando por su esófago reparando todo lo calcinado de la forma más dolorosa posible.

La princesa sonrió, mostrando los amarillos y afilados colmillos que tenía por dientes. El vapor había dejado de salir y era momento de la pausa para la conversación. Sería mucho más productiva si es que el capitán de la Enterprise no estuviese controlando sus impulsos para echarse a llorar por su lengua torturada, de preferencia en el regazo de Spock. Sino, las piernas de Bones podrían servir también.

Oh, pero no podía. Bones era el motivo de que estuviesen en ese maldito planeta que todos los capitanes de la Federación esquivaban. Prácticamente en límite de los territorios de la Federación en el Cuadrante Delta, el tercer planeta del sistema Guernica, llamado por los nativos de una forma impronunciable en estándar y denominado simplemente como Guernica por el resto, era uno de los planetas más aislados de la Federación de Planetas, uno de los pocos que al parecer no tenía real interés de explorar el espacio (aunque habían conseguido la tecnología warp hacía siglos) ni tampoco de comercio con el exterior. Tenían una política muy cerrada respecto a los extranjeros, y Kirk tenía la impresión de que solo se habían unido a la Federación porque los Klingon y los Romulanos serían más exigentes con su alianza.

Los Guernicas eran autosuficientes, con un ejército poderoso, y no habían pedido auxilio a la Federación ni una sola vez desde que se unieron a ella, sin embargo apoyaban a las Naves Estelares que necesitaban un puerto de emergencia, siempre que abandonasen su territorio lo más pronto posible. Y esta era una de esas ocasiones de emergencia.

—Y dígame, Capitán Kirk, ¿qué se siente tener que arrastrarse para pedir ayuda? Yo siempre me lo he preguntado, la verdad. En nuestro planeta se nos educa desde la primera edad para sobrevivir con nuestras propias garras, así que la verdad el concepto de "_solicitar asistencia_" me es desconocido —comentó con su tono viperino la princesa, la única de la realeza del planeta que había tenido un poco de tiempo para darles.

Los rasgos reptilianos le podían engañar, pero el rubio no creía que su interlocutora tuviese más que unos 14 años terrestres. El tener que estarse rebajando a tener esa conversación con una adolescente mientras sus órganos chillaban por la tortura era más de lo que estaría acostumbrado en una situación normal. Por suerte tenía a Spock para apoyarle.

—Aún cuando valoro enormemente el beneficio del espíritu de autosuficiencia de su raza, princesa, debo acotar que es de lógica básica el que los individuos en conjunto con mucho más eficaces en sus propósitos que de forma individual, la mayor parte del tiempo. Hay sus excepciones, por supuesto, pero la política del trabajo en equipo que tiene la Flota Estelar y la Federación en su conjunto no es de modo alguno humillante, como insinua —respondió con voz perfectamente controlada el vulcano, hablando por su capitán, quien le agradeció con una mirada, asintiendo antes de volver a mirar a la princesa.

Las escamas delicadas que cubrían su rostro brillaban a la luz de la mañana con tonos tornasoles, sin embargo las que cubrían sus pómulos bajo sus ojos casi humano de pronto se oscurecieron, dejando de brillar. Un solo vistazo a su alrededor de reojo le informó al capitán de la Enterprise que la multitud de acompañantes de la princesa, incluidos los guardias con tridentes demasiado parecidos a sus propios dientes, habían dejado de sonreír con diversión por la escena.

Todos los instintos del humano le gritaron ¡peligro! Mientras que la princesa cogía su siguiente taza con sus manos pequeñas de cuatro dedos con largas uñas.

—Vergonzoso que incluso su marido deba hablar por usted para defenderle, capitán.

—Oye, no….

Sin embargo su contrataque se vio cortado cuando la mano fuerte del vulcano sujetó su brazo. No era momento de preguntar, debía continuar el ritual. La princesa había sido extremadamente explícita respecto al castigo si no se cumplía a la perfección.

Jim tuvo que recordarse que estaban allí por Bones, por ese bicho endemoniado que le había mordido y para cuyo veneno no había antídoto en la nave. Una suerte que estuviesen tan cerca del sistema Guernica, cuyos habitantes eran los expertos indiscutibles de venenos en toda la galaxia. Y al parecer también eran los expertos en las ceremonias de diplomacia extremas.

Sus manos envolvieron el tazón púrpura observando el líquido espeso como plata fundida en él. La princesa observaba sus movimientos también, pareciendo ansiosa porque el hombre perdiese la paciencia e hiciese algo estúpido como lanzarle la taza por la cabeza, ansiosa de poder clavar sus colmillos cargados en veneno en su cuello ancho y dejar a ese vulcano de una pieza. Pero el capitán no hizo nada de eso. Simplemente giró la taza dos veces hacia la derecha y luego tres hacia la izquierda (¿qué tenían los Guernicas con el número cinco?) como se le había indicado antes subir el vaso hasta sus labios.

—¡Jim, no bebas eso!

La voz del jefe médico sobresaltó al capitán, quien bajó la taza de golpe mientras una gota caía sobre su uniforme, quemándolo como si fuese ácido, haciendo al rubio maldecir.

En la puerta del salón circular lleno de ventanales, se encontraba el Doctor McCoy, con un brazo por sobre el hombro de un Guernica vestido elegantemente y que miraba de manera fulminante a la princesa que tenía una expresión de desagrado y, al mismo tiempo, de un niño atrapado en una travesura. La reptilania se puso de pie, haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia el recién llegado, pronunciando una serie de silbidos que Spock tradujo con facilidad para su capitán.

—"_Hermano, pensé que estabas ocupado con Padre_". Es el príncipe heredero —explicó el vulcano, mostrándose algo enfadado según la percepción de JIm, aunque no había ningún gesto en el rostro del hombre.

El príncipe simplemente siseó una respuesta, mostrando la salida con su mano libre (con la que no sujetaba al Doctor de la Enterprise) y de pronto el salón comenzó a desocuparse de todos los guernicas, dejando solo a los tres hombres de la Federación y a los dos príncipes. Ambos se retaban con las miradas, pero de pronto el príncipe miró a Jim que permanecía de pie algo desconcertado, sin saber si ir ayudar a su Jefe Médico o quedarse ahí de pie. ¿Y la ceremonia? Ahora según las palabras de la princesa toda su tripulación iban a pasar a formar parte de su séquito de entretención, maldición, incluso había dicho algo de Spock siendo un bufón y él usando muy poca ropa. La verdad no quería tener que hacer otro informe a la Federación de porque había tenido que escapar disparando de un planeta aliado. De alguna forma los almirantes siempre encontraban la forma de declarar que era por incompetencia suya.

—Lo lamento, Capitán Kirk —habló en un estándar bastante bueno el príncipe, apenas siseando un poco. La expresión de sus ojos amarillos realmente dejaban ver una disculpa, sorprendiendo al hombre—, lo dejé en las garras de mí adolescente hermana menor y ha pagado el precio. Debo decirle que ella es una gran admiradora suya y esto de la ceremonia solo fue una treta suya para mantenerle a su lado el mayor tiempo posible.

El grito/siseo furioso de la princesa fue todo lo que se escuchó por un momento, antes de que la guarnica saliese corriendo del salón donde el Capitán de la Enterprise todavía seguía paralizado. La expresión de malhumor del Doctor McCoy comenzó a dejar paso a una sonrisa amplia y burlona, mientras Spock se removía incómodo.

—La… ¿la ceremonia era una farsa? —preguntó de pronto Jim.

Hasta ahí llegó el autocontrol del médico que estalló en carcajadas aún afirmado del príncipe Guernica (que luego supieron que había conocido a Bones en una estadía en la Sede de San Francisco de la Flota, aprendiendo de antídotos en el mismo curso que McCoy), mientras Jim se volteaba furioso a observar a su primer al mando que trataba de todos los medios posibles conservar su estoicismo.

—¿Tú lo sabías?

—Por supuesto que no, capitán. No me eran del todo familiares las costumbres Guernicas por lo que no podía saber que las afirmaciones de la princesa eran falsas, y…

—¡Pero lo sospechabas! —le acusó el capitán picando el pecho de su primer oficial con un dedo, mientras Bones seguía riendo ante la ceja ofendidamente arqueada del vulcano. Por un momento ninguno dijo nada, pero finalmente la ceja bajó.

—… puede ser.

—Realmente lo lamento, capitán Kirk —se adelantó a hablar el príncipe en un siseo suave, antes de que el rubio estallase—. Mis espías en la corte de la princesa me avisaron lo más rápido posible de sus planes, pero no alcancé a llegar antes. La bebida que mi hermana le dio a beber no produce ningún efecto secundario en el organismo humano si se come de inmediato una pieza del antídoto. La verdad si es una costumbre, pero solo entre líderes de nuestro planeta —se disculpó—. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para compensarles, por favor infórmemelo.

Jim seguía resentido, sin ni siquiera darle una mirada al vulcano a su lado. Spock se mantenía tranquilo en apariencia, pero sabía que merecería un castigo. Habiéndole la princesa permitido probar la bebida y el antídoto antes de empezar la ceremonia con el capitán, el vulcano había tenido que dar un paso al lado y permitir que fuese su esposo quien tomase el "_castigo_". Su organismo no se encontraba preparado para los cambios tan bruscos de temperatura y no le había quedado más que pedir que el organismo humano fuese más adaptable. Aunque jamás sería tan adaptable como los guarnicas, naturalmente.

—Después del ataque de los klingon quizás sería favorable solicitar suministros para la reparación que pueda necesitar el señor Scott —aventuró el vulcano, mientras el capitán medio gruñía.

—Un muestrario completo de antídotos tampoco sería malo —aceptó Bones quien ya se estaba parando correctamente por sus medios—, no me gustaría volver a quedar como un idiota por ser rasguñado por una bestia espacial.

—Fuiste mordido, Leonard, no rasguñado —le recordó el príncipe que había alcanzado a ver la herida al llegar a la Sala de Medicina del palacio, antes de ser informado de los planes de su hermana.

—La verdad, príncipe, si habría algo que podría "_compensarme_" —sonrió de pronto el capitán, haciendo que el médico riese y Spock apretase las manos tras su espalda—, no creo que sea demasiada molestia. Al menos para usted.

La mirada celeste provocó un escalofrío que recorrió por completo al vulcano. "_Un mal presentimiento_" hubiese dicho el médico en jefe.

* * *

Apenas unas horas más tarde, con los suministros ya en la nave y Bones sonriendo feliz por la gran cantidad de antídotos conseguidos, los tres tripulantes de la Enterprise estaban listos para regresar a su nave.

Fueron despedidos en persona por el Rey y la Reina, quienes se disculparon con sequedad al conocer sobre el comportamiento de su hija. La adolescente observaba desde el costado de su madre al Capitán Kirk, con los grandes ojos amarillos clavados en él y las escamas de sus pómulos opacas. Jim no pudo evitar hacerle una inclinación desde la distancia segura, mientras la orgullosa princesa volteaba el rostro, volviéndose opacas hasta las escamas de su cuello.

—Fue un placer volver a verte, Leonard. La Enterprise siempre tendrá a Guarnica disponible para lo que necesiten, Capitán Kirk, Señor Spock, tienen mi palabra —les despidió el príncipe S'rul, como había sido llamado en su tiempo en la Flota, por la imposibilidad de imitar correctamente los siseos que formaban su nombre.

—Muchas gracias, Príncipe. Saben que si llegan a necesitar una asistencia no deben dudar en comunicarse con nosotros o con la Federación. Para eso son los aliados —dijo con voz clara el Capitán, dirigiéndose específicamente a la princesa que no se dignó a observarles hasta el momento en que fueron energizados.

Cuando vieron a los oficiales de la Sala de Transporte un peso inevitablemente cayó de sus hombros. Jim volteó a ver a Bones y le sonrió, palmeando su hombro con fuerza.

—Es bueno verte en tus cabales de nuevo, amigo. Los últimos días fueron infernales. ¿Te conté que quisiste hacer un cabaret en el casino y que exigías que Chekov fuese la actriz principal? —rió el capitán mientras el médico gruñía, saliendo ambos de la Sala siendo seguidos por el silencioso vulcano.

—Como unas veinte veces en las últimas tres horas, Jim. Y déjame nada más llegar a la bahía médica, que esos medicuchos me van a escuchar, por dejar a un paciente salir sin autorización.

—No es como si alguien pudiese detenerlo con facilidad, doctor —comentó el vulcano, ganándose una mirada del moreno —, aún enfermo no hay médico abordo que pueda enfrentársele.

—Es verdad, Bones, la última vez tuvimos que inyectarte un hypo a traición. Maldijiste hasta a la abuela de Uhura antes de que pudiéramos someterte —rió el capitán, sin voltear a ver a su esposo ni una vez—. La próxima vez que nos enfrentemos a los klingon creo que simplemente te dejaré a ti a cargo drogado. Seguro vences al Imperio tu solo.

Su risa fue interrumpido por un ligero carraspeo del Primer Oficial, provocando que Bones se detuviese y Jim con él. Estaban a un lado del turboascensor, el cual el vulcano observaba de reojo.

—En vista de que el Doctor McCoy se encuentra estable y abordo, retomaré a mi puesto en el Puente. ¿El Capitán querrá…?

—¡Bones! ¿Qué tal si vamos a celebrar tu maravillosa recuperación? Tengo un par de anécdotas vergonzosas para contarte de lo que hiciste estos días.

Un gemido exasperado escapó de la garganta del médico, mientras veía como una pequeña arruguita se formaba entre las cejas puntiagudas del vulcano. Maldición, odiaba estar en medio de las peleas de los esposos.

—Demonios, Jim, no es como si pudiera quitarte de encima. Yo le echo un vistazo, Spock, vete tú al Puente.

Por un momento los tres estuvieron callados, hasta que el pelinegro hizo un ligero gesto de asentimiento apretando el botón del turboascensor que rápidamente se abrió para él.

—Doctor. Capitán.

El rubio ni siquiera miró hacia su marido hasta que las puertas se cerraron, dándole un pequeño vistazo antes de que el ascensor desapareciera. Bones solo bufó malhumorado, dándole un golpe a su amigo en el brazo, comenzando a caminar.

—No puedes estar sin hablarle para siempre. Solo cometió un estúpido error.

—Si, y tuve que beber y comer de esas cosas horribles. ¡Ni siquiera se disculpó, maldita sea!

—Es el elfo ¿qué esperabas? Él nunca se equivoca.

Ambos humanos caminaron silenciosos hacia la bahía médica, recibiendo McCoy muchas miradas y felicitaciones por estar de vuelta sano. Al parecer si había causado bastante escándalo.

Solo cuando la puerta de la oficina del Jefe Médico se cerró tras ellos, Jim volvió a hablar. Bones se había acercado de inmediato a su bar, porque ambos necesitaban algo fuerte luego de la estresante visita a ese planeta reptiliano.

—No importa, al final igual acabará no soportando el silencio. Y cuando eso pase, exigiré mi indemnización —sonrió el rubio mientras recibía el vaso del líquido purpúreo. Bones solo bebió mientras elevaba una ceja, preguntando silenciosamente con ella. Mejor no hubiese movido a la maldita—. Ni siquiera preguntaste que le pedí a tu amigo para mí. Spock se verá realmente sexy en esos trajes guarnicas.

El médico se atoró con su trago, comenzando a toser profusamente mientras su amigo palmeaba su espalda con diversión. Era bueno saber que habían cosas que nunca cambiaban, así como que a él todos los trajes medios barbáricos le excitaban si estaban cubriendo la figura de su vulcano favorito, o como a pesar de haber pasado ya tantos años desde que el Capitán y el Primer Oficial estaban casados, Bones seguía escandalizándose y enrojeciendo cuando alguien insinuaba algo de ellos dos teniendo sexo.

—Demasiada maldita información, Jim, demasiada maldita información. ¡Que estoy convaleciente, maldita sea!

Si, pensó el rubio mientras reía, era reconfortante saber que habían cosas que nunca cambiarían.

**FIN**

* * *

_¿Comentarios? Gracias a ellos sigo escribiendo~ C:_


End file.
